¡Cumpleaños feliz! Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: La familia Kuchiki y la familia Kurosaki planean una fiesta para Tatsuki en el día de su cumpleaños. Todo va de maravilla hasta que los cables entre la menor de las Kuchiki y el primo de los Kurosaki hacen cortocircuito. Por si fuera poco, un malentendido, que no parece serlo tanto, confunde a la pequeña Tatsuki y ¿amenaza su relación con Rukia? -N/A: Segundo Omake de HvsH.


– ¿Están listos?

– Estamos listos desde que papá se llevó a Tatsuki a la pelea, mamá.

– ¿Están listas?

– Mejor iré a colocar los aperitivos en los recipientes.

Ya era diecisiete de Julio y la pequeña Tatsuki cumplía sus doce años. La familia había organizado una fiesta sorpresa a la que todos sus compañeros de clase estaban invitados y, como era de esperarse, los preparativos habían estado en manos de Hisana, Masaki y Yuzu, mientras que los demás eran sus burros de carga. Habían pactado que por la mañana Byakuya llevaría a su hija junto a Karin y su padre al encuentro de boxeo en el centro de la ciudad; todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pues la pequeña estaba tan emocionada por ver a su más grande ídolo del ring que ni se imaginaba la sorpresa que estaban armando en su honor.

Rukia se dispuso a buscar algunos recipientes para llenarlos con patatas fritas, nachos y demás cosas grasientas que sus padres planeaban darle de comer a los compañeros de sus hermanos. Pobres, tan pequeños y ya los educaban a comer comida chatarra. Cuando ya iba a por los aperitivos escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta principal con efusividad. Fue a ver quién era, aunque de sobra ya lo supiera. Yuzu entró a la casa como si de un polizón se tratara, con la cabeza envuelta en un pañuelo negro y lentes de sol oscuros que disimulaban su rostro.

– Ahhh… Tatsuki no está aquí, Yuzu.

– ¿Segura? Podría estar escondida en algún lugar esperando el momento oportuno para arruinar nuestra sorpresa –respondió la niña escondiéndose detrás de los distintos muebles de la sala y mirando repetidamente hacia su derecha e izquierda.

– Yuzu, ya te había dicho que ellos irían con Karin y el viejo al encuentro de boxeo –la regañó su hermano, entrando con dos cajas en una mano y varias bolsas en la otra.

Rukia se apresuró a tomar un par de bolsas en cada mano para aligerar el peso que llevaba su novio. Lo saludó con un fugaz beso en los labios y lo guió hacia la cocina donde podría dejar las demás cosas.

Masaki fue la última en entrar calculando cada uno de sus pasos para no tropezar y arruinar el enorme pastel de cumpleaños en el que tanto esfuerzo habían dedicado con su hija. Lo dejó en una mesa, colocada en un lugar estratégico a la vista de todos los invitados, y se encaminó a la cocina para ayudar con lo demás.

– ¡Masaki!

– ¡Hisana!

Ambas mujeres se saludaron con un abrazo y comenzaron a hablar de lo cansadores que habían sido los últimos días y de lo mucho que deberían esforzarse ahora para que Tatsuki tuviera un cumpleaños inolvidable.

– Yuzu, ¿Puedes ayudarme con los globos? –preguntó Uryuu entrando con un globo en la mano y con otro sin inflar en la boca.

– ¡¿Pretendes que vaya a inflar globos cuando debo terminar con la decoración de estos _muffins_?! ¿O acaso quieres hacerlo por mí en lo que yo hago tu trabajo? –Uryuu sonrió con nerviosismo y se alejó de la cocina lentamente para evitar mayor enojo en su pequeña amiga.

– Es que se ha pasado toda la noche haciéndolos y… bueno, no ha despertado muy bien esta mañana cuando sólo ha dormido tres horas –explicó Masaki a Hisana con pena.

– Creo poder notarlo por sus… ya sabes –señaló debajo de sus ojos para evitar decir algo que pusiera de peor humor a la niña. Ambas miraron a Yuzu fruncir su ceño y susurrar cosas de manera ininteligible.

.

.

Rukia cerró la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la silla giratoria que reposaba frente a la computadora en su escritorio, lugar en el que ahora se encontraba Ichigo checando algunos detalles en la producción que le había llevado una semana entera preparar.

Sucedía que a las tres mujeres _locas-por-la-mejor-fiesta-de-cumpleaños_ se les ocurrió darles el mejor –si es que podían llamarlo de esa manera– trabajo al verlos demasiados relajados en todo en tema del evento. Al final, terminaron por ser parte del "Comité de informática para la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños" –en simples palabras, los encargados de armar un video-dedicatoria y escoger la música que escucharían durante todo ese día– a pesar de los pesados trabajos escolares que sus profesores habían encargado para esas fechas. Las marcadas ojeras se hacían presente por desvelarse varias noches en lo que uno avanzaba con el video y el otro descargaba canciones de distintos géneros musicales pero no se quejaban ya que esa fue la excusa perfecta durante los días que Rukia se quedaba a dormir en la casa Kurosaki para terminar con esos y otros deberes.

– Es increíble que aún no acabes.

– Cierra la boca, enana. A fin de cuentas fuiste tú la culpable de que esto ocurriera.

– No me digas enana –le dio un golpe en la nuca–. Y de todas maneras no habías avanzado ni por la mitad –Ichigo se giró para verla con su ceño fruncido y sus _sexis_ ojeras profundas.

– Avanzado o no ya lo habría terminado –le respondió molesto.

– Te hice un favor teniendo en cuenta que el primer video era un asco.

Estando Ichigo sentado la altura de Rukia daba justo con la de él, por lo que en ese momento los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos casi como lanzándose rayos en el acto. Ninguno cedería ante la intimidante mirada del otro, el orgullo ante todo. Sin embargo, sabían que decir algo no era una opción, pues su mal genio de pocas horas de sueño los haría hasta morderse como perros. Fue entonces cuando Ichigo eliminó la escasa distancia que los separaba y le dio un beso fugaz para luego mirarla con una sonrisa socarrona.

– No es justo, estábamos en medio de una discusión –lo regañó Rukia cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo enfado.

– Aun así sé que te gustó, tu sonrojo te delata –se mofó Ichigo volviendo su concentración a la edición del video.

– ¡T-t-termina con eso, idiota! –gritó Rukia saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo detrás de sí.

Al bajar las escaleras de nueva cuenta, alcanzó a escuchar los golpes en la puerta que anunciada de llegada de los invitados. Dos niños de cabello oscuro con sus respectivos padres.

– ¿Es ésta la casa de los Kuchiki? –preguntó uno de los mayores releyendo la invitación de cumpleaños.

– Sí, es ésta. La fiesta será hasta la tarde, gracias por traerlos –agradeció Rukia haciendo una leve reverencia y sonriendo amablemente.

Los hombres la vieron de arriba abajo con un brillo en sus ojos que pasó desapercibido para ella, no así para Ichigo quien iba bajando para tomar su cuaderno olvidado en una de las mesas.

– Sí, también les agradezco por haberlos traído, la hermana de mi novia estará contenta al verlos en la fiesta –comentó abrazando a la pelinegra por la cintura y mirando a ambos hombres con una mirada que sólo ellos sabrían interpretar como un " _Aléjate de mi chica_ ".

Los hombres borraron su sonrisa y dejaron a los niños retirándose sin siquiera despedirse. Rukia volteó a verlo confundida pero él sólo la ignoró tomando su cuaderno y desapareciendo por donde había llegado.

– Bien, niños…

– ¿Es cierto que Tatsuki estará contenta de vernos? –Preguntó uno de los niños con algo de emoción.

– Ahh… ¿Sí? –respondió algo dudosa.

– Te dije que Tatsuki sentía algo especial por nosotros.

– ¡Sí!

– Debemos actuar más geniales que de costumbre para impresionarla –iban platicando los niños en lo que se dirigían al patio junto a Yuzu y su hermano.

– ¿Qué? Esperen, no es… a lo que me refería… –susurró lo último al comprender que no la escucharían–. De todos modos será divertido –fue su juicio final al imaginarse la cara de Tatsuki en cuanto notara el coqueteo de sus compañeros.

Los niños comenzaron a llegar de a poco y el jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, estaba rebosante de ellos. Las mujeres se encargaban de recibir a los demás niños mientras Rukia se encargaba de organizar la música que afuera se escuchaba, se había sumergido tanto en las conversaciones de las pequeñas compañeras de su hermana que prácticamente ya hasta se comportaba como una de ellas, y era divertido.

Ichigo llegó con un CD en mano y una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro, signo de que por fin había acabado con la maldita edición, sólo requería de su supervisión para que fuera aprobado, aunque poco le importaba su opinión pues no volvería a modificar nada de ello por más que la enana quisiera obligarlo.

–…y entonces él le dijo que su primo le dijo al chico que le dijo que era un tonto, que podía ir a decirle a la idiota que le dijo que era su culpa que podía irse a la…

– Wow, no quiero imaginar lo que la madre le dijo que le dijera al que le dijo eso –intervino él antes de que la niña pudiera terminar la frase–. Rukia, ¿Qué haces?

– Shh, estamos en medio de una conversación, Ichigo. Mitsuki hablaba acerca de lo que su amigo le dijo que le dijera a…

– Sí, sé de lo que hablaban… creo. Me refiero a qué haces hablando con las amigas de tu hermana cuando tu trabajo era supervisar la música.

– ¡Y lo estoy haciendo!

– Creo que la última canción que he escuchado fue hace como diez minutos.

– ¡Esto es más importante!

– ¡Rukia! No volveré a repetirlo luego, ¡Pon atención! –Regañó Mitsuki inflando sus cachetes molesta.

– Lo siento, Mitsuki. Novios… ya sabes, ja, ja –le restó importancia indicándole con un gesto de manos a Ichigo que se encargara él de la situación. Ichigo quiso quejarse pero ya era tarde, las niñas se habían ido a otro rincón, y sí, _niñas_ con Rukia incluida.

– ¡AHÍ VIENE! –Se escuchó el potente grito de Yuzu que se aproximaba por la cocina a paso de corredor de carreras.

Todos los niños comenzaron a esconderse en los lugares que previamente habían pactado con la mayor de los Kuchiki. Rukia hizo amague de querer esconderse junto a sus nuevas pequeñas amigas, sin embargo Ichigo la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró hacia adentro de la casa.

– Recuerda que la del acto eres tú –soltó en su defensa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos niñas más que eufóricas debido al encuentro de boxeo que habían podido presenciar durante la mañana. Por detrás, Isshin llegaba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a un Byakuya que se contenía de querer golpear al loco que lo abrazaba por el cuello con un brazo invadiendo así su espacio personal.

– ¡Mamá! –Exclamó Tatsuki emocionada lanzándose al sofá donde ésta se encontraba para abrazarla con fuerza–. ¡Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! Zangetsu ganó y derribó a Llargo como sólo un demonio podría hacerlo, ¡LE HA ROTO TODOS LOS HUESOS DE AMBOS BRAZOS! –Exclamó al borde de la locura. Hisana reía nerviosamente pensando que tal vez había cometido el mayor error de su vida al dejarla ir a un encuentro de boxeo con tan sólo once años de edad… doce, a partir de ese día–. Los quiero mucho, gracias por dejarme ir –Tatsuki la abrazó de nueva cuenta pero más cariñosamente. Hisana correspondió a su abrazo y se tranquilizó convenciéndose de que ya no importaba si con eso su hija estaba contenta.

– Masaki, ya no llevaré a nuestra hija a otro encuentro de boxeo. Jamás en la vida –admitió Isshin con severidad y rostro endurecido.

– ¿Y-y eso por qué, querido? –indagó su esposa imaginándose miles de problemas en los que Karin se podría haber metido como para que su padre tomara una decisión tan dura.

– El viejo cree que…

– ¡HA SIDO EL ENCUENTRO MÁS IMPACTANTE Y SANGRIENTO DE MI VIDA! ¡NO VOLVEREMOS A VER ALGO COMO ESO JAMÁS EN NUESTRA EXISTENCIA! –gritó eufórico de la emoción y arrodillándose frente a ella para llorar entre sus piernas–. Creo que ya puedo morir en paz.

– No seas exagerado, tampoco hubo mucha sangre –lo regañó Karin cruzada de brazos–. Tan sólo fue cuando Tensa le dio un puñetazo de mil demonios en el estómago que lo hizo vomitar hasta sus intestinos pero fue la única vez que derramó sangre.

Hisana y Masaki se miraron horrorizadas pactando con tan sólo una mirada jamás volver a dejarlos ir a un matadero como ese.

– Y entonces… ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí? –preguntó Tatsuki sin rodeos refiriéndose a los Kurosaki.

– Ah, es que Ichigo y yo planeamos decirles algo importante y que de seguro los alegrará a todos, ¿Verdad, Ichigo? –se apresuró a responder Rukia tomando la mano de su novio y fingiendo una amplia sonrisa como sólo una verdadera actriz podría hacerlo.

– ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó alzando una ceja y haciendo que Byakuya escupiera el refresco que venía tomando desde la cocina.

– ¡¿Que tú qué?! –preguntó mirando no a su hija sino al desgraciado que se hacía llamar su novio, y no con muy buena cara.

Ichigo se escondió detrás del menudo cuerpo de Rukia pero ésta le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago para que se controlara.

– ¡No seas idiota! ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? –bufó sonoramente y contó hasta diez para evitar matar a su hermana. Después de lo del incidente del año pasado, en el que Ichigo casi sale decapitado por su padre luego de éste enterarse de que era su nuevo y primer novio, lo menos que quería era volver a pasar por un momento tan desesperante como ese–. Es algo realmente… ahh… –" _Piensa, Rukia, piensa_ " se animaba al no encontrar una excusa que inventar. De repente y por culpa del maldito susto que le pegó a su padre todas sus ideas se habían esfumado–. G-gratificante para… la familia… –"¿ _Gratificante? ¿En serio? Vaya actriz que has resultado ser, idiota_ " se regañó a sí misma creyendo que ahora sí no tenían escapatoria.

– ¿Gratificante? ¿En serio? –sí, lo mismo se decía ella. ¿Acaso la pequeña demonio ahora leía sus pensamientos?–. ¿Acaso se van a casar? –Byakuya, de nueva cuenta tratando de ingerir un poco de su bebida, casi se ahoga al escuchar semejante pregunta. Por si fuera poco, Isshin carcajeó fuerte y le palmeó la espalda preguntándole si se los imaginaba como familia.

Debía ser una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad?

– ¡Mejor ve a buscar al otro demonio y salimos a comer! –exclamó Rukia irritada por las estupideces que se le podía ocurrir decir a esa ingrata luego de que ella le había organizado parte de la fiesta.

– ¡Qué mal humor, hermanita! Yo no he dicho nada malo –se separó de su madre para encaminarse hacia donde el dedo acusador de Rukia apuntaba–. Y después de que los escuché hablando acerca de tener hijos en el futuro y vivir juntos como una feliz familia… no lo sé, es lo primero que puedo imaginar, ¿No es cierto? –guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero de la casa.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia enrojecieron hasta las uñas de los pies por el comentario de la niña, pues nadie debía saber acerca de esa conversación, ¡Se suponía que estaban solos! Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después pasó como en cámara lenta.

Rukia se lanzó sobre su hermana cual león se lanza con un rugido tenebroso sobre su presa.

Tatsuki se giró para percatarse de su inminente muerte prematura, tan sólo atinando a quedarse tan tiesa como una roca en su lugar y abriendo los ojos como un búho en una noche oscura.

Ichigo tomó a su novia por la cintura en un intento de detener el instinto asesino que de ella emanaba. Casi parecía la mujer de la pareja deteniendo al impulsivo novio que quería salir a pelear con el mundo por meterse con su chica.

Byakuya quiso apartar a su hija pero tan pronto vio al pervertido primogénito del pervertido alfa Kurosaki, el león sobreprotector surgió de su alma para marcar territorio y enseñarle a ese mocoso que a su hija no la tocaría de esa manera hasta después del matrimonio, y para eso faltaban años e incluso siglos.

Isshin fue el único sensato en tan ridícula situación que reaccionó a tiempo para alejar a la pequeña de las garras de su hermana y todo el circo que se había armado junto a Ichigo y Byakuya.

– Esto quedará para la historia.

– Y no dudes que haré copias de seguridad por si acaso. Quiero ver las caras de los invitados a la boda.

Las dos mujeres de familia se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad a la par que Hisana enfocaba con mejor ángulo la escena que su esposo e hija armaban junto a Ichigo.

– ¡HE LLEGADO! –Gritó Renji abriendo por completo la puerta principal de entrada, a lo que nadie reclamó nada, pues era un amigo más de la familia dado que se llevaba muy bien con Tatsuki… o por el hecho de que era primo de las gemelas y ellas sí se llevaban bien con Tatsuki–. Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde, tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle pero luego me pidió que la ayudara con sus compras hasta su casa. Después noté que me faltaba algo cuando iba a mitad de camino y recordé que mi regalo se había quedado en una de las bolsas de la anciana, tuve que salir corriendo de nueva cuenta a su casa. ¿Tatsuki ya ha llegado? –La aludida lo miraba confundida desde su lugar sin haber entendido una sola palabra de lo que decía. Levantó la mano ubicándose en el campo visual del pelirrojo, entonces Renji comprendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo–. ¿Qué cuentas, Tatsuki? –Le preguntó con una risita nerviosa.

– Ya es suficientemente raro que frente a tanto escándalo Uryuu no haya aparecido. Ahora me dicen que los Kurosaki están aquí porque Rukia quiere anunciar algo, precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños, y para empeorar las cosas el _idiota-cabeza-de-piña_ llega de improviso con un regalo en manos –enumeró la pelinegra con su mejor cara de obviedad extrema–. Si la Bruja y el Príncipe Delincuente no se van a casar ni tener un hijo, entonces ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Y dónde demonios está Uryuu?!

Hisana suspiró, cerró la cámara filmadora para entregársela a su marido y tomó a su pequeña hija guiándola hacia el jardín, donde todos los demás estaban esperando el momento indicado para gritar…

– ¡SORPRESA!

Tatsuki abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a todos sus compañeros de clase en el patio de su casa. Todo el espacio estaba adornado con serpentinas de colores, globos y carteles de "Feliz Cumpleaños", "Felicidades", "¡Te queremos!", entre otras cosas. Dos mesas a ambos lados de la puerta contenían comida y bebidas a por montones; la música era... era… cortesía de Rukia, eso sin duda, la canción de "Feliz Cumpleaños, te lo desea Chappy" la delataba en cuestión de segundos, al igual que los manteles nuevos bordados a mano delataban a Uryuu.

Todos sus amigos y compañeros estaban ahí para festejar su cumpleaños.

Lo que significaba que en alguna habitación de la casa se escondían todos los regalos que habían llegado junto a sus dueños.

– Uno, dos, y cinco son siete, Yuno y Risa, con ellas son nueve…

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó su hermano entre la multitud que rodeaba a Tatsuki para saludarla y felicitarla, algo que al parecer le importaba poco a juzgar por las sospechosas cuentas que hacía entre susurros.

– ¿Qué más? Sacar la cuenta de cuántos regalos tengo hasta el momento. ¿Han invitado a todos? Creo que aún faltan cinco niños.

– ¡Tatsuki! –La regañó Rukia habiendo oído todo su comentario.

.

.

Al principio se trató de una fiesta libre, los niños se las ingeniaban recreando juegos que los divertían en lo que Isshin, Byakuya e Ichigo se encargaban de la barbacoa. Por otro lado, Rukia se encargaba de maquillar a las niñas con maquillaje especial de fiestas; gracias a las clases gratuitas de internet –entendiéndose por ello los videos que sus amigas compartían en las redes sociales– y la agudeza de Rangiku la vez que le había enseñado nuevos diseños en la fiesta de su sobrina, ahora era capaz de crear fabulosas máscaras con diseños extravagantes en los rostros de las pequeñas. Masaki e Hisana supervisaban que todo fuera en orden y se daban el gusto de hablar de trivialidades. En definitiva, todo iba de maravilla.

– ¡Muy bien, niños, hora de los juegos! –anunció Rukia llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ellos miraron directamente a la chica que los llamaba y se fueron acercando para oír mejor cual sería el primer juego–. Bien, lo primero que harán será atarse un globo al tobillo. El chico _cabeza-de-zanahoria_ pasará a darle uno a cada uno.

– Sí, y sólo para que lo sepan mi nombre no es _cabeza-de-zanahoria_ sino Ichigo.

– Sí, sí, mejor apresúrate a entregar los globos para comenzar el juego antes de navidad, _cabeza-de-zanahoria_ –Ichigo bufó pero luego le sonrió antes de seguir con su trabajo. Rukia correspondió a su gesto con otra sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los niños–. Una vez que todos tengan su globo atado al tobillo el juego comenzará. Las reglas son las siguientes: deben pisar el globo de su contrincante cuidando del suyo para que nadie lo pise. El último con el globo sano es el ganador.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos el juego comenzó. Uno de los niños parecía un asesino serial con sed de matanza a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos a la hora de explotar sin piedad alguna el globo de sus compañeros, incluso los engañaba con una falsa alarma.

– ¡Ikkaku, deja de ser tan cruel! –gruñó Tatsuki al ver a sus compañeras casi llorar por su maldad.

– No seas tonta, Tats-tonta, es un juego de supervivencia, ¡Y yo soy el mejor en esos juegos! –rió maniáticamente pisando a diestra y siniestra todo aquel globo que no fuera el suyo–. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Nadie es capaz de superar al gran maestro Madarame!

Con esa advertencia explotó hasta el último globo de sus compañeros dentro del _ring_ de batalla –dícese de la pequeña porción de jardín que habían tomado para dicho juego– para luego seguir regocijándose como si de un rey se tratara.

Sólo hasta que el globo en su pie se explotó de repente.

– ¿Eh?

Renji reía entre dientes y lo miraba con aires de triunfo. El pequeño Ikkaku dirigió su vista al suelo para notar que no quedaba más que un pedazo de goma de globo atado a su tobillo mientras que en el pie de su archienemigo se mecía casi como burlándose un lindo globo de color rojo.

– ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! NO PUEDE APARECER ASÍ COMO SI NADA CUANDO LOS DEMÁS JUGABAMOS DENTRO DEL RING –comenzó a quejarse a los árbitros de la batalla, en otras palabras _los jueces del_ _juego_.

– Deja de quejarte, he estado detrás de ti todo el tiempo pero tú estabas demasiado enfrascado en tu masacre _globístico._ Incluso Tatsuki sigue con su globo atado al pie y sin daño alguno –Ikkaku dirigió su vista detrás del _cabeza-de-piña_ , apodo con el que ya había sido bautizado desde hacía mucho en el instituto, donde Tatsuki sonreía de lado y cruzada de brazos.

– Vamos, Ikkaku –lo animó Yuzu tomándolo por los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia un lado del dichoso _ring_ –, todos los perdedores tienen un premio de consuelo para que no se sientan mal.

– ¿P-perdedores? ¿Premio de consuelo? –Repitió las palabras de la niña en forma de pregunta–. Yo… ¿he perdido ante mi archienemigo?

– Ya, ya, no te pongas sentimental, Madarame, ni siquiera eres rival para Renji, déjale ese trabajo a Tatsuki –trató ahora Karin palmeando su espalda mientras soportaba los pucheros que comenzaba a hacer su compañero a la par que moqueaba sin haber comenzado a llorar siquiera.

– Muy bien, el juego se definirá entre estos dos últimos contrincantes con ansias de ganar –comentó Rukia con una planilla en una mano y un micrófono en forma de Chappy en la otra–. ¿Quién saldrá vencedor y tomará la victoria de este primer juego?

– ¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! –anunciaba Uryuu pasando entre sus compañeros con una bandeja y una planilla en blanco sobre ella–. La oferta comienza con cien yenes a cualquiera de los apostados.

De inmediato, todos los niños lo rodearon nombrando a alguno de los dos adversarios y apostando por él/ella. Rukia quiso protestar pero su hermano le guiñó un ojo indicando que sería dinero repartido luego, por lo que decidió hacer la vista gorda y pasarlo por alto en lo que se enfocaba en el último encuentro.

Renji y Tatsuki se miraron y sonrieron de lado creyéndose vencedores aun sin haberse movido ni un centímetro de lugar. De repente, el ambiente se tornó desértico y con una suave brisa que arrastró una bolsa del vecino por en medio de ambos y siguió su camino; Ichigo, por indicaciones de su novia, colocó una de las melodías correspondientes a las películas del viejo Oeste haciendo el ambiente aún más dramático.

– Perderás.

– No si antes te hago morder el polvo, enano.

Ambos se lanzaron en batalla utilizando todos sus conocimientos de karate para defender su globo de los pies del otro.

– Yo sé que tú puedes, Tatsuki. Patéale el trasero a ese idiota –animó Ikkaku con pequeñas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos–. Renji, como mi archienemigo debes derrotar a quien te desafía, no importando si se trata de una niña. ¡Ve a por ello, Abarai!

– ¡Tú de qué lado estás! –lo regañó Karin confundida.

– No importa –intervino Uryuu llamando su atención–. El idiota ha apostado por ambos, mientras me haya pagado puede animar hasta al perro.

Luego de veinte minutos en los que el juego había perdido su gracia y todos los niños estaban dispersos en la fiesta comiendo, bebiendo o bailando con las nuevas canciones que Ichigo descargó a último momento teniendo presente la pequeña obsesión de su novia –por el conejo que consideraba endemoniado desde la visita a su parque de diversiones– Hisana pidió a su hija mayor que los llamara a todos al interior de la casa para cantar el feliz cumpleaños y compartir el pastel.

– Bueno, no queda de otra –se lamentó sarcásticamente a la par que se sacaba uno de sus pendientes y se dirigía hacia donde Renji y Tasuki aún seguían enfrascados en su batalla por la victoria–. ¡Declaro un empate! –anunció explotando ambos globos y dejándolos a la mitad de un choque de patadas.

– ¡¿EHH?! –Fue la exclamación unánime que se dejó escuchar de los dos pequeños.

– Hora de cortar el pastel, así que entren –les informó, devolviendo su pendiente a su lugar.

– Pero, Rukia, ya estaba a segundos de ganar el juego, ¡No es justo!

– Sin berrinches, jovencita –la regañó con su dedo acusador–. Injusto es que me haya pasado dos horas pensando en ingeniosos juegos para que tú lo arruines todo tomando un simple reto como el mayor de los desafíos. Ahora entren a la casa antes de que de verdad me enoje.

– ¡Sí, mamá! –contestaron los dos corriendo al interior de la casa.

– ¡Vaya! Recuérdame educar a nuestro hijo en el arte de jamás llevarte la contra o hacerte enojar –pidió Ichigo acercándose a Rukia para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Beso que quedó en el aire cuando de repente…

– Aleja tu apestosa boca del rostro de mi hija mientras estés frente a mí –aclaró Byakuya apareciendo detrás de ambos chicos como por arte de magia.

– ¡B-B-B-Byakuya! –tartamudeó Ichigo separándose dos metros de su novia por inercia.

– Señor Kuchiki para ti, mocoso. Ya ni respeto tienen los adolescentes de hoy –se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo–. ¡Y recuerda alejarte de ella por lo mínimo dos metros mientras estés en esta casa!

– ¡S-sí! –obedeció él en tono y pose militar.

.

.

Luego de cantar el tradicional "Cumpleaños Feliz" en versión Chappy y Chappy _remixado_ , y tomar las fotos de la cumpleañera con sus compañeros, familiares, amigos, hermanos, perro –y hasta el gato del vecino–, llegó el momento más esperado por todos los pequeños.

– Tatsuki –llamó su atención su hermano–. Creo que hasta ahora he sido el único que no te ha dado un regalo en mano.

– Nadie lo ha hecho. A decir verdad, Rukia me ha prohibido entrar a la habitación.

– Cierra la boca, arruinas mi momento –la regañó con su voz monótona y luego carraspeó para retomar su discurso–. Como te decía, creo que he sido el único que no te ha dado un regalo en mano, por lo que quería enseñártelo ahora y así estrenarlo con una magnífica… –descubrió de detrás de su espalda una pequeña cámara fotográfica de color roja con detalles en plateado–, foto.

– ¡La cámara! –exclamó su hermana sin poder creérselo.

– La cámara –aseguró Uryuu sonriendo de oreja a oreja por su reacción.

– ¡Eres el mejor!

– Lo sé. Ahora déjame estrenarla haciéndome el honor de posar para la foto con Renji y Karin, por favor –le aconsejó preparándose para tomar la foto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería estar en la foto con…?

Sin entender muy bien cómo, su rostro fue estampado contra el pastel a la par que escuchaba un _click_ que de seguro pertenecería a la nueva cámara fotográfica. Al levantar la vista, no pudo ver –debido al pastel que pesaba sobre sus párpados– pero sí escuchar las risas de sus amigos y familiares, pues de seguro se vería graciosa con la cara llena de crema y masa de pastel.

– Bien, ¿Quién fue? –Preguntó en tono sereno pero forzado.

Las risas súbitamente acallaron.

– Sé cuánto te gusta jugarme bromas, querido hermanito, pero me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que estarías muerto de hacer algo como esto. Tal vez a Rukia se le ocurriría pero no querría que hablara acerca de miles de cosas vergonzosas con el Príncipe Delincuente. Sólo me queda pensar en Renji y Karin.

Los aludidos se aguantaron la risa en lo que sus ojos asesinos se dirigían hacia ellos. Esa vez sí que no saldrían vivos.

– Yo he ayudado a Yuzu con el pastel, no hay manera de que pudiera hacerte algo como eso –se excusó Karin enviando a su primo al matadero.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –soltó el aludido con una voz tan aguda que parecía mujer.

– Renji… –susurró Tatsuki comenzando a temblar y con la mirada agachada.

– Ahh… T-Tatsuki, espera… yo… n-no es lo que…puedo e-explicarlo, ¡lo juro!

– ¡TE REBANARÉ EN TANTOS PEDACITOS QUE TUS PADRES NO PODRÁN RECONOCERTE EN LA MORGUE!

Nadie era tan estúpido como para no saber que su vida correría peligro frente a una amenaza de semejante nivel, mucho menos Renji, quien era víctima de la gran mayoría de sus enojos cada vez que se encontraba en un radio inferior a los doscientos metros a la redonda de ella.

En el instituto, durante las clases de matemáticas cuando a la profesora se le ocurría dar ejercicios demasiado difíciles. En las excursiones escolares, cuando tropezaba con alguna piedra y se lastimaba la rodilla. En el parque, cuando iban a jugar con sus amigos y ella perdía. Incluso en el zoológico, una vez en la que un gorila le quitó su bolsa de patatas fritas y él ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerca. Jamás llegó a conocer al elefante Dumbo y sus enormes orejas gracias a la golpiza de su compañera que lo mandó directo al hospital.

Siempre era la víctima de sus enojos, y si antes no tenía motivos por los cuales golpearlo ahora los tenía de sobra. Estaba muerto.

– Esa es mi hija –comentó Byakuya con orgullo al verla correr detrás del niño y tomarlo por sus pies para posteriormente lanzarlo con precisión hacia la piscina y luego meterse ella también e intentar ahogarlo por cualquier medio.

Al menos estaba seguro que nadie se metería con ella hasta los veinticinco.

.

.

Yuzu y Karin se habían quedado a dormir al igual que Renji, mientras que las niñas dormían en la habitación de Rukia, y ahora también de Tatsuki, el pelirrojo dormía en la habitación de Uyuu; toda una noche de desvelo que sólo pesó en Rukia. Al día siguiente, las dos familias volvieron a juntarse para almorzar y platicar acerca de la fiesta del día anterior.

– Lo has golpeado demasiado fuerte, Tatsuki –la regañó Rukia mientras cambiaba las banditas que cubrían las heridas en el rostro de Renji.

– Tsk, se lo merecía por idiota –se defendió la aludida saliendo de la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Renji frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

– Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte que ella… –susurró con enfado.

– No seas tan duro con Tatsuki –pidió Rukia terminando de colocar la última bandita en su rostro–. Ella es así de impulsiva siempre. Le gusta bromear con la gente pero no le gusta cuando es al revés, se enoja con facilidad y golpea lo primero o al primero que tenga cerca en un radio inferior a los…

– Doscientos metros a la redonda de ella –acabó la frase por Rukia. Bufó sonoramente y se lo pensó unos segundos–. Está bien, de todos modos me he acostumbrado a su mal genio, soy inmune a sus golpizas –aclaró sonriendo ampliamente. La chica lo miró primero sorprendida pero luego correspondiendo al gesto con una pequeña carcajada.

Renji observó cada detalle en el rostro de tan bella mujer que estaba delante de él. Varias veces había pasado el día en la casa de los Kuchiki, en contadas ocasiones solía cruzarse con Rukia en el instituto en el que ahora iba junto a los dos hermanos Kuchiki y sus primas, pero en todos esos momentos jamás se había detenido a observarla con atención.

Sus ojos eran de un color violáceo profundo y casi azulados, extraños pero de una manera especial; sus largas pestañas acentuaban la belleza de tan hermosos orbes; su piel nívea de porcelana se asemejaba al de una muñeca de esas antiguas hechas a mano de las que sólo encontrarías una en todo el mundo; sus labios…

" _Alto, eso es de pervertidos_ " pensó Renji al notar que iba a detenerse a elogiar la boca de una chica mayor que él pero… quería hacerlo, sólo un poquito, unos segundos…

Sus labios enmarcaban la sonrisa más angelical nunca antes vista. ¿Acaso sería un ángel en el mundo humano? ¿Ella lo sabría? Eran alguna de las preguntas que surcaban la mente del pequeño. De repente sintió que volaba en un cielo rosado con nubes de algodón.

– Rukia, ¿Ya están listos? Byakuya ha pedido que se acerquen a almorzar… ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ichigo confundido al ver la cara de bobo que su primo tenía y sin despegar su mirada de su novia.

– Ahh… no lo sé, estaba bien hasta hace unos segundos antes de que llegaras. ¿Habrá visto tu horrorosa cara y se espantó tanto para quedar así? –Volvió a reír causando el mismo efecto en su novio.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y le pellizcó la mejilla en venganza por su comentario. Sólo entonces Renji despertó de su ensoñación, sentía que se había enamorado de la sonrisa de Rukia Kuchiki.

– ¡Oye, Renji! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar allí parado? Baja a almorzar –lo regañó Ichigo al notar que algo raro le pasaba a su primo respecto a Rukia, algo que no le agradaba mucho a pesar de que fuera un niño.

Una vez todos en la mesa, Rukia reflexionó acerca de la actitud de su hermana respecto al pequeño Renji durante la fiesta y esa misma mañana, pues había sido bastante sospechosa. Recordó el momento en el que Renji llegó tarde y casi delataba la fiesta sorpresa antes de tiempo, Tatsuki lo miró sorprendida y algo sonrojada en cuanto él habló acerca del _regalo_ , fue para no delatarse que terminó fingiendo enojo por la primera tontería que se lo ocurrió. Luego, en el momento del juego con los globos logró percibir una pequeña y sutil sonrisa de alegría al tener que enfrentarse con Renji, por el contrario del gran desagrado que mostró en cuanto ella los interrumpió. Esa misma mañana, no fue para nada complicado comprender la mirada preocupada que tenía al ver las heridas que le había causado a su amigo, quiso molestarla un poco con su comentario pero no se esperó que Tatsuki agachara la cabeza avergonzada y huyera de la habitación. Si al final debía atar cabos podría deducir que ella… Tatsuki… ¿Acaso estaba…?

– ¿Qué miras? –preguntó la persona que ocupaba el cien por ciento de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

– La cara de mono que tienes –le respondió de manera tajante al notar la brusquedad de sus palabras.

– Ja, tal parece que te has quedado con la impresión de tu reflejo en el espejo, hermanita mía, porque a decir verdad yo soy hermosa naturalmente –afirmó con aires de superioridad, señalándose a sí misma e inflando pecho.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Renji se encontraba sentado entre su primo y Uryuu. El pequeño miraba sin vergüenza alguna a la nueva dueña de su corazón, sin percatarse siquiera de la conversación de las hermanas Kuchiki.

Tatsuki abrió su boca tanto como pudo para dar un buen bocado a su hamburguesa, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba su _ene-amigo_ , ¿Acaso la observaba a ella? ¿Qué, qué tenía? ¿O sería tal vez que habría escuchado la conversación con su hermana?

– ¡N-no, no, no lo decía enserio! –trató de justificarse negando todas sus palabras anteriores–. Es así como peleamos con Rukia, ja, ja, ja… –dejó de hablar al percatarse de que estaba armando todo un circo sin público que le diera su atención, pues Renji sonrió luego de suspirar y miraba en su dirección, pero a su hermana–. ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! –exclamó furiosa arrojándole el resto de su hamburguesa a la cara.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, idiota?! ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice? –le devolvió el gritó más enfadado que ella.

– Deja de babosear por mi hermana, ¿Acaso te gustan las brujas viejas? –Le preguntó con indignación ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás.

– ¿Y qué si así fuera? Mejor que gustarme niñas de mal genio y puños de acero –declaró furibundo. Tatsuki, por alguna desconocida razón, sintió una punzada de dolor que por un momento pareció dejarla indefensa.

– Pues bien por ti, ¡Acabas de demostrar lo inmensamente idiota que eres, descerebrado! –gritó a la par que salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

– ¡Tatsuki! –intentó llamarla Rukia sin éxito.

Renji sintió algo que golpeó fuerte contra su pecho y su mente, intuía que se había pasado un poco con las palabras que le dijo, en realidad no pensaba eso de ella pero lo había hecho enojar.

– Déjala, es de esas hermanas peleadoras pero protectoras –trató de animarlo Uryuu apoyando una mano en su hombro. Renji sonrió, no muy convencido, y lo dejó pasar, después de todo no es como si le importara después de lo que le había hecho el día anterior.

Sin embargo, Rukia se había quedado con un muy mal presentimiento, Renji había dicho algo muy comprometedor que de seguro quedaría rondando en la mente de su hermana por largo tiempo… y si en cierta forma ese malentendido la involucraba significaba que su relación de hermandad con Tatsuki comenzaría a fallar antes de siquiera llevarse bien.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A la vuelta de mi casa hay una verdulería por si requieren de jugosos tomates para... mejor cierro ya la boca ._.

A mi parecer ha quedado algo densa esta historia, no sé que piensen ustedes. Es que necesitaba especificar esta parte para el fic de "Chicas contra Chicos", será importante O.- pero por alguna razón desconocida, mi imaginación se fue por la borda en cuanto escenas para los pequeños demonios! (y eso que siempre pienso en miles de buenos líos en los que podría meterlos).

Ahora iré a escribir el tercer y último omake de Hermanos contra Hermanos para así continuar con el primer de capítulo de *redobles de tambores* Chicas contra Chicos. ¿Adelanto? El nombre del último omake es " _ **Gracias a la chica nueva**_ " y el Primer capítulo de Chicas contra Chicos es " ** _Nuevas personas contra viejos conocidos_** ", que lo estaré subiendo el domingo por la tarde.

Gracias por leer y, ya saben, si quieren pueden comentar qué les pareció y qué no...

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
